


Persona 4:  Golden Shadows and Truth

by YukiAizawa



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiAizawa/pseuds/YukiAizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu Narukami was surprised when he got a letter from home.  He knew he should have expected it, but it just didn't seem likely.  After all how was he suppose to have known that his younger brother Sora Narukami would be coming to visit?  A rewrite of Person 4- Golden, starting when they rescue Kanji on June</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persona 4:  Golden Shadows and Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hey guys, this is a rewrite of Persona 4 Golden. I hope you guys enjoy it, and tell me what you think. Anyways I really hope you enjoy, and I'm including a list of Sora's Personas.
> 
> Sora Narukami Persona's
> 
> Dracula- Devil Arcana
> 
> Alucard- Death Arcana
> 
> Sin- Starting Persona, Judgement Arcana
> 
> Miyamoto Musashi- Strength Arcana
> 
> Demi-Fiend or just Fiend- Joke Persona, Judgement Arcana
> 
> Raiden- Justices Aracana
> 
> Nephilium- Fool Arcana
> 
> Beowulf- Strength Arcana
> 
> Kusanagi- Emperor Arcana
> 
> Also in addition to these, he can use all of Yu's personas.

_June 4th, 2011_

* * *

 

Yu sighed as he read through the mail.  They had finally rescued Kanji, but when he got home Nanako was waiting for him with a letter in her hands.  Yu froze when he read who it came from.  "N-no way!"  He shouted uncharacteristically.  The letter dropped to the floor.  Yu quickly rushed out of the house; heading to the train station.  He couldn't believe it.  

The letter floated to the floor, and signed at the bottom was a name,  _Sora Narukami_.

It wasn't long before Yu arrived at the train station, only to find the train hadn't arrived yet.  He sighed in relief then his face became a frown. It was for good reason to.  Sora Narukami, Yu Narukami's younger brother, was suppose to be arriving today.  Sora had been sent to a boarding school overseas in America by his parents, and Yu hadn't seen him for about two years. 

Little did Yu know that he was been stared at by a pair of silver-reddish eyes.  A smile formed on the figure's face.  "Big brother!"  The figure shouted.  Yu turned his head in surprises at hearing the voice, and was suddenly tackled by a boy he was familiar with.  

"Sora, what are you doing here?"  Yu questioned, not minding the fact that he was being hugged on the ground. Yu threaded his hands through his younger brother's hair.  Yu studied Sora, and couldn't help but notice that his hair was black instead of silver.  "Sora did you dye your hair?"  He questioned.

Sora smiled, and nodded.  "Of course I did, I was made fun of in America for having silver hair.  Also to answer your question I  just arrived in Japan 2 days ago only to discover that you had moved away."  Sora said in an irritated voice.  Yu sighed, having forgotten that his younger brother was this difficult.  

"Does mom and dad know you are here?"  He questioned.  Sora smiled sheepishly, not really caring to answer.  Yu of course knew what that meant, and for some reason that irritated him. He quickly pulled Sora up with him.  "I can't believe you wouldn't say anything to them Sora.  It makes me question how the hell you got to Japan."

Sora didn't say anything, not wanting to answer his older brother.  Finally he yawned his eyes dropping.  Sora looked a lot different from Yu.  While Yu had a masculine quality to him, Sora was a beautiful boy.  Sora rubbed his eyes, and Yu sighed again.  Something told him he would be sighing for a bit.  "Come on  lets get back to where I'm staying.  I'm pretty sure that this is going to be a surprise for Dojima."  Yu told him. 

When they finally arrive back home, Nanako was waiting by the door.  Sora was clinging to his older brother's arm, but that was common among the two.  She stared gaping at Sora.  "Big Bro who is this?"  Nanako questioned. 

"Ah, Nanako this is my younger brother, Sora Narukami."  Yu told her.  Sora stared at Nanako analyzing her.  Of course he had heard of his cousin Nanako Dojima.  Sora had always wanted to meet her, and a smile went across his face.  

"Hello Nanako-chan."  He greeted.  Nanako fidgeted shy. 

"Hello."  She told him.  Sora's grin got even larger. 

"Anyways, can you show me your room big brother?"  Sora questioned.  He was exhausted from the trip, and only wanted to rest some.  Yu nodded, and headed up the stairs.  Sora followed behind him, and finally they arrived at Yu's room.

Sora smiled staring at everything.  It was neat and orderly, just like his older brother.  "You can set the futon up, I have to go talk to Dojima-san."  Yu told him.  Sora only nodded, placing the bag he had in his hands on the ground.  Yu headed out of the room, to head downstairs.  He picked the phone up and called Dojima.

"Hello?"  Dojima's voice came over the phone.  Yu sighed, trying to figure out how to talk to him.

"Dojima-san, it's Yu.  I have something to tell you."  Yu said.  He was tired, and just wanted to sleep.  There was silence on the other end before Dojima decided to speak.

"Okay so what did you want to tell me?"  He questioned.  It was rare for Yu to call, so it must be something extremely important.  He could hear his nephew shifting around, and heading up the stairs.  He heard another person's voice, and it sounded vaguely familiar to him.  

"No, Sora I'm going to be taking the couch."  He heard Yu say to somebody.  "Sorry Dojima-san that's what I wanted to talk to you about.  I had gotten a letter today from my younger brother Sora.  It turns out that he arrived in Japan two days ago, and our parents don't know.  Can he stay here for a bit?"  Dojima froze on what he was doing.  Sora Narukami, that boy that he couldn't get along with.  He remembered how Sora stuck around Yu all the time.  

"Yeah, that's fine I'll be back later tonight and we can talk about it then."  He told him.  Yu sighed in relife. 

"Thank you Dojima-san."  He told him.  Yu hung up the phone, and headed upstairs.  Sora was already asleep on the futon, his black hair covering his eyes slightly.  Yu sighed, and walked over to the couch grabbing a blanket.  He was going to be uncomfortable, but that didn't really matter.  He drifted to sleep.  Little did he know that Sora was still awake.  

Sora walked over to Yu's couch, and got under the covers.   He laid across Yu, his head resting in the crook of Yu's neck.  He smiled, and began to drift asleep.  Little did they know how the events of Sora arriving, would change everything that was to come.


End file.
